Open Beta
Updates are occasional patches and add-ons or removal of information and/or features of a game. The following notes were for Kritika Online Open Beta. Needs to make a Table of all update (fast travel). Update 1 v151 27 June, 2017 Forum Post Highlights * Massive rebalance of skills and effects in PvP. * Gold rewards are normalized regardless of Rest Points. * Increased number of free character slots from 4 to 6. * Added ability to reverse mouse Y-axis and X-axis in the Game Option menu. * Reverted Rogue’s appearance to the original version. Danger Zones * Hard modes of Danger Zones now award 6 times EXP instead of 8 times. * Gold rewards are normalized regardless of Rest Points. * Cost to summon a 3-star intrusion boss has increased to 30 challenge letters from 10. * Increased drop rates in Xanadu Danger Zones. * Increased drop rates in Starhenge Danger Zones. * Changed access to Starhenge to only require level 65. * Starhenge bosses now drop Violet Boss Souls. * Changed quest rewards for Starhenge quests. * Changed resurrection limits in Starhenge to 6 times for Hard difficulty and 4 times for Extreme difficulty. * Removed party leader’s advantage to becoming party MVP. Quests * Fixed various broken quests. * Some quests that required 4 party members, now only require 2. * Fixed Daily quests to not auto-complete in the Danger Zone. Store * Adjusted price of various EMP Store items * All single costumes now cost 125 Kred. * All costume sets now cost 995 Kred. UI * Increased number of free character slots from 4 to 6. * Reduced the Kred cost for adding an extra enhancement point during advanced enhancement transfer. * Improved crafting to require fewer blueprint types. * Added sub-categories to consumable item menus in various UI. * Added boss data for Dominion Advanced Training Camp bosses. * Added Reward data for bosses in Parliament Hall. * Fixed instances where arena ranking wasn’t displaying for some Arena results. * Skills failing due to cooldowns no longer spam your chat window. * The costume upgrade button has been removed temporarily. Items * Potions of Emergency Relief are now forbidden in Arena. * Removed some items from the guild store. * Stabilizing Hammers are now tradable. Requires gold in the Auction House. * Costumes are not tradable. * Adjusted bindings on some gear. * Changed name and descriptions of some consumables. * Adjusted items for sale by Cerulean. * Adjusted the available costumes in Kagerfeld‘s shop. * Changed Kagerfeld Badges to bind on account. Misc. * Added ability to reverse mouse Y-axis and X-axis in the Game Option menu. * Massive rebalance of skills and effects in PvP. * Adjusted Pet Stamina recovery in town. * Reverted Rogue’s appearance to the original version. * Changed party quest rewards. * Improved the graphic resolution and changed the narrator voice of intro movie. * Lowers the default value of the sound settings. * Added autocomplete dropdowns to Auction House search box. * Added ping data mouseover tooltip to the ping icon on top of the minimap Update 1 v152 29 June, 2017 Forum Post Arena *Adjusted minimum clear time from 2 ½ minutes to 1 minute. Costumes * Made Dark Guardian costume pieces from Founders’ Packs bind-to-account instead of bind-on-pickup. Dark Guardian costume pieces are still account bound. * Removed visual effects from certain 9-piece costume sets. Danger Zones & Quests * Revised Combat Rating recommendations for early zones. * Item drops below Rare rarity that drop during party play and stage completion now drop for your class only. * Fixed quests in Deeprock and Lantir with duplicate names. Guilds * Guild notices now post normally. Misc * Revised items in NPC shops for clarity. * Various bug fixes and localization changes. UPDATE: We've clarified with ALLM on the item drops by class patch note. We have confirmed that the change applies to all gear BELOW Rare rarity. Update 1 v153 5 July, 2017 Forum Post * Changing Starhenge legendary equipment to "bind on equip" and tradeable with Kred on the AH (see below) * Changing admission to the PvP channel, and PvP quest level to Lv. 65. (see below) * Increased Attack bonus on the Grand Master emblem—the one exchanged for Red Megaboss souls— from +10 to +150. * Adjusted level 55 crafted accessories; they were a bit too strong. * Fixed display of Orange Kritium reward card. * Made Orange Kritium sellable for 100,000 gold. * Improved chat filter. * Reduced report system time limit from 30 min to 5 min. * Fixed an issue with the Warrior’s hair changing to black after class promotion; if you had this bug occur you should be back to normal. * Changed the color one set of wings in the Arena reward box for Reaper; it had two reds. * Restricted Gigaphone usage to level 65. * Regarding the legendary changes: the gear in Kritika Online will constantly evolve. We will introduce new gear fairly often and as we do this we expect older gear to waterfall down to different statuses. Starhenge is just the beginning—it is far from the best gear we have to offer in the coming months, but we need more folks to get geared up for what's next. * The PvP changes are temporary as re-balancing all levels up to 65 is taking significant time, and the current experience is poor. We are going to get it right, and then re-open it back up once it is ready.